


A warmer morning

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adopted Children, Beleriand, Father-Son Relationship, Foster Care, Gen, Middle Earth, Mornings, Sleeping Together, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: It is winter, but Maedhros still finds his bed to be a lot more warmer than usual





	A warmer morning

Maedhros could tell that his bed felt a little warmer than normal, and it was not in the warmth of summer sun reaching though the window. 

 

“What…..oh.”

 

It was Maglor, Elrond and Elros who was causing the unusual warmth, where they laid together all four in a pile under a lot of blankets, somehow ending up in his own much steadier bed eventually. 

 

Now Maedhros remembered, yesterday had been a snow storm and the two remaining Sons of Fëanor had chosen to allow the half-elven children to sleep with them for warmth, because they were more sensitive to the colder seasons thanks to their mortal blood. 

 

“Elros, move over a bit, my legs are feeling numb because of you.” 

 

The boy only snored, but did not react when Maedhros gently pulled him off to land on Maglor instead, Elrond sleeping between the two adults already. After that, Maedhros could adjust his position to be a little more comfortable and fall back into sleep. 


End file.
